She's Mine
by ForeverAnon
Summary: Haylijah Fic! For those few who like a love triangle! (Elijah/Hayley/Jackson) Set after 1x13 when Rebekah & Klaus have been taken. A/U - Since I began writing this before the curse was broken in the original story line, in this story it should be assumed the curse was broken before.
1. Unexpected Visitor

She's Mine:

1) Unexpected Visitor

Hayley stood outside wrapped in a knitted warm cardigan. She sighed trying to release her stress. Everything had to go wrong, it always did. She was worried and extremely anxious and never thought she could actually miss Rebekah this much, Klaus even. She tried to fight the thought of them suffering. Yes she despised him but she still wanted her daughter to have her father and Rebekah had certainly stuck by her a lot.

Her mind then wondered to Elijah and how she knew he was somewhere blaming and abusing himself for the entire mess. He was like a ball of fiery emotion lately, very much unlike his usual calm self. His anger was raw, and she knew he was incredibly hurt. He had told her what had happened and a most sombre expression had latched onto his face.

She'd never thought Celeste could be so evil. Though then it had never crossed her mind that he could love someone like her so much. Maybe she didn't know him much after all. Or did she?

A horrid sick feeling churned in her stomach but she told herself to stay strong and positive. They would get them back, they would find a way. They always did. She was not one to give up and nor was he.

Suddenly the trees rustled and Hayley's senses heightened. Her thoughts dispersed in an instant as she turned around to survey the garden. She felt so edgy.

It was deep evening now, the air slightly misty. Peering into the woods she thought about her people, were they okay? The curse had been broken but she still worried about their safety. She wondered why they had not tried to contact her, had something gone wrong? Maybe they were just busy working things out.

She heard the rustle of leaves yet again.

"Andrea." A voice spoke and she immediately spun around. It was Jackson. He emerged from the nature his eyes locked onto hers.


	2. Your Love Is My Drug

2) Your Love Is My Drug

Elsewhere Elijah tapped anxiously at his desk. He found it terribly hard to just sit here. Marcel has organised a search but somehow he knew they would fail. It wasn't going to be that easy. He almost felt sick at the thought of his siblings being tortured. His heart clenched in agony. It was his job to protect them. The thought of Celeste began burning into his mind. How could she do this to him? He felt stupid and ashamed for loving her so dearly. For god sake, he had defended her on countless time, loving her even after her death. His face wrinkled in disgust.

He sat up clenching his teeth and gulped down his anger. He then smoothed his brow and tried to remain calm though his palms twitched. His stiff hand reached for a glass of liquor and he sipped it. It did no good. Nothing would calm him, except...

...Hayley. Her name swum into his head, her pretty face warming him immediately. She was his medication, she was keeping him going. His eyes closed at the thought of her. He had been choosing Celeste over her. How could he do such a stupid thing? He thought about her pain filled face when they had discussed the topic of her forgiveness. He had hurt her brutally and he only realised properly now.

Where was she? He thought, craving her presence. He needed her now. Elijah stood up from his chair and brushed his suit leaving to find her.


	3. Discovery

3) Discovery

Jackson walked towards her stopping around half a metre away. His eyes eventually lowered and then flickered up again like he had been caught watching her.

"If I may call you that?" he then spoke and Hayley finally unfroze.

"Jackson." She acknowledged and then wondered about his question. Should she let him call her that? The name sounded foreign to her, like it wasn't hers at all. She'd always been called Hayley, Andrea was like another version of herself she had somehow stumbled upon.

Jackson watched her considering and smiled slightly.

"I'll call you Hayley..." he spoke interrupting her thoughts. He then paused and spoke again slowly.

"...for now."

Hayley found herself lost for words as she remembered their last conversation. "It's not every day you meet your royal werewolf betrothed." she mused.

The silence was awfully strange.

"How is everyone?" Hayley then asked.

"They're good." Jackson replied promptly, nodding.

"They've been waiting to be free of this curse for a very long time, we all have and now that it's been broken, there's a lot of organisation needed." He continued.

Hayley twiddled her thumbs still unable to think of things to say.

"Andr...Hayley." Jackson then almost blurted and he took a step towards her, a mixture of frustration and anxiety.

She looked at him directly, wondering what he was about to say.

"I've been meaning to visit you ever since the last time we spoke." He confessed softly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Elijah walked nearer eventually his eyes finding Hayley. He sighed with relief when he saw her; unaware that she was not alone.<p>

Taking a few steps nearer he realised. His forehead creased and his eyes grew stern as he studied the stranger.

Eventually it clicked.

"He's one of her werewolf friends." Elijah though, remembering saving them both from the fire.

His worry subsided and he walked nearer but soon froze on hearing their voices.

* * *

><p>"I couldn't stop thinking about you." Jackson spoke honestly. His hand raised and Hayley stiffened slightly though did not move away. He brushed her hair lightly and her eyes followed his action.<p>

Elijah's eyes narrowed and his teeth nearly clenched. His mouth curved almost in aversion. He never knew something like this would affect him this much up until now.

Elijah welled up with a strange determination ready to confront Jackson or as he would call it, formally introduce himself, yet he waited as he heard Hayley speak.

"Jackson...I" she began and Jackson took a step back.

"I know." He replied sombre.

"Forgive me. It's just for my whole life I've needed to meet you and now I have, I can't stay away. You were meant to be my wife." He spoke and a fear grew inside Hayley as she heard it once again.

* * *

><p>Elijah's heart knocked.<p>

"What?" his mind asked a million question marks flashing into his head.

He turned around his eyes searching as he let what he had just overheard sink in.

* * *

><p>Hayley listened to what he was desperately trying to explain but it all felt slightly too much to handle at the moment.<p>

"I just..." Jackson paused, thinking of how to explain.

"I get it." Hayley interrupted and Jackson looked up.

"I'm just not ready for any of this yet. There's a major crisis here and everyone is in some sort of danger." She told him pressing the urgency.

Jackson nodded as Hayley looked at him sympathetically. She didn't want to hurt him.

"I'll wait for you." He spoke and was gone before Hayley could have said anything else.


	4. You Were Meant To Be My Wife

4) You Were Meant To Be My Wife

A fire ran through Elijah's veins. "Who does he think he is?" he growled inside. "How dare he touch her." He found his thoughts shouting louder. Elijah hissed. He then turned around to face her, his hand moving from his waist to crease his forehead. He watched her still staring at the route Jackson has left.

"How could he have let this happen?" he scolded himself.

Suddenly, fear flooded him ferociously. The terrible situation with his siblings was attacking him enough already and now the fear of losing Hayley added to this horrific weight. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't.

His heart was wild now.

"Pull yourself together." Elijah instructed himself firmly trying to keep calm but the emotions were too much for him to handle. Even for him the extent of the problem after problem was proving too much. Yes he was the cool and calm original brother but he sure did have his bad days.

Today was definitely one of those days.

Elijah trudged across to where Hayley was standing, a stern expression across his face. He had managed to decrease his heart rate but it still thudded like a drum.

Hayley felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and found herself breathing in deeply.

"It was him." She thought recognising Elijah's scent immediately.

Elijah watched her body awake as he stepped near her. He analysed every detail as she spun around her beautiful hair flinging across her shoulder as it did. Inside his soul sighed. She was breathtaking.

Her pretty eyes immediately flashed with worry as she looked him over; wrapping her cardigan around her. She was cold.

Hayley's forehead creased, something was wrong. Yes they were facing a very very big issue but there was something more now.

"What's happened?" she asked immediately her tone full of anxiety; she cared for him so much.

Elijah grew confused a second then realising she was referring to the family crisis. Part of him wanted it all to disappear, he wanted to forget every bad thing that had happened but that was not an option. It never was.

"Nothing, I mean, there's been no news." He spoke trying to hide the bitterness in his tenor.

Hayley looked at him suspiciously; she was not convinced though she let it go.

"Are you not cold, out here?" Elijah asked, wondering if she would tell him about Jackson.

"I'm okay." Hayley replied.

"And why are you alone?" Elijah cautioned her like a child. After everything that had happened, his worry for her safety has almost quadrupled.

"Yeah, I know, its okay and I wasn't really..." she began but her voiced stop and her eyes lowered as she thought about her words.

"Alone." Elijah thought guessing her missing word. His eyes narrowed realising she meant Jackson.

"I'm sorry I'll make sure I'm with someone next time, I know how you worry..." Hayley apologised and began walking away back to the house. He seemed in such a bad mood she thought it would be best to give him some space.

Elijah was not at all happy at this response, seeing her walk away only made his world crumble more. He turned around and his eyes followed her as she walked past him.

"Is that it?" he spoke unable to hide his bitterness.

Hayley stopped and pivoted to face him.

"Is that all you are going to say?" he continued.

"What?" Hayley asked confused but in the back of her mind she could tell this was something to do with Jackson.

"Had he heard?" she thought, though then her eyes widened as another question seeped through

"Would it affect him that much?"

"Your little werewolf friend Hayley, when did you plan on telling me?" he almost yelled.

Hayley's face filled with surprise, she never knew he'd get this worked up. Maybe it was just the circumstances but if it wasn't.

If Jackson truly affected him this much...

"What did that mean?" she thought.

"Surely it couldn't mean..." she then found herself thinking but brushed off the idea remembering his countless rejections.

"Elijah, I only just met him. You've been so busy; it'd hardly be considerate for me to discuss my petty issues..." Hayley started to explain, not seeing it as that big of deal.

Elijah's eyes softened with slight shock when he heard how easily she could disregard herself thought he then remembered what Jackson had said and the rage came rushing back.

"You were meant to be my wife." Elijah spoke with gritted teeth recalling Jackson's words and reminding Hayley of them.

Hayley felt a million impulses inside her shiver with a strange overwhelming sensation as she heard those words escape his lips. She knew he was quoting Jackson but still...

Hayley shook her head, trying to focus.

Elijah grasped how that sentence must have sounded and anxiety built up inside him and his tone lowered.

A strange tension grew in the atmosphere as they both thought about what the other was thinking.

They broke eye contact simultaneously.

Elijah latched onto the anger inside him choosing it over the anxiety.

"I want to know everything." Elijah told her firmly emphasising each word.

It was a demand.

Hayley rolled her eyes not understanding how this was annoying him so much.

"Hayley..." Elijah exclaimed at this response and her face grew serious.

He opened his mouth to speak once again though was interrupted.

A figure called to him from nearer the house. It was Marcel.

Elijah sighed.

"We'll discuss this later." Elijah spoke firmly but the anger in his tone was gone.

He walked over to Marcel feeling grave about the news he would bring.

Hayley stood quietly for a moment, letting what had just occurred sink in.

She sighed and began to walk to the house herself, in the hope of some good news.


	5. Sooth Me

5) Sooth Me

Elijah sat tensed in his chair his elbows propped onto the table.

He looked up bleakly and thanked Marcel for the news.

It was not good, he had already known that; they were running out of leads now.

Celeste had planned this entire revenge plot inch per inch for who knows how long. Getting his siblings back was going to be anything but simple.

What made him feel worse was the helplessness. Here he was sitting at his chair unable to do anything at all. Completely lost with no plan. It made him sick to the stomach, the shame was unbearable and his self hate seemed to simmer every time he thought.

"I will kill them all. Everyone single one of them." He hissed.

He kept repeating this to himself vowing it a thousand times.

He thought of Celeste sneering at him now and closed his eyes to swallow his anguish.

Hayley watched from the door frame, peeking slightly.

He looked terrible she thought, her lips frowning. A natural urge to sooth him swam through her and her eyes flickered as her thoughts unfocused.

When they redirected she found Elijah's eyes open meeting her surprised gaze.

She watched his pupils and pose both soften.

His stood up from his chair and walked around the desk.

"Come in." He replied gently and she did so taking a seat in the still warm seat.

"We'll find them." Hayley spoke to break the silence.

"Indeed we will." Elijah answered.

"The question is when? How?" he spoke frustrated. His body tensed and he sighed a disturbed sigh.

Hayley stood from the chair and walked over to him. Her fingers brushed over his and she was glad to see his veins relax. Elijah sat at the edge of the desk.

He inhaled her familiar scent and he let her clasp his hand.

Hayley looked up at him tenderly.

"You will find a way. I know how much your family means to you Elijah." She told him, hoping he'd be reassured somehow, even the slightest bit.

He closed his eyes and exhaled with some relief.

His fingers then rose up slowly, to stroke a piece of her hair.

Hayley watched him intently.

His eyes diverted and she knew his thoughts were acting similarly.

Elijah's eyes lowered as he found himself thinking of Jackson's fingers lurking around her brunette locks.

His face grew stern.

Hayley's hand touched the side of his face worriedly and finally he looked at her, desperately wanting to return such a touch.

Before he could act however her hand withdrew. Hayley recalled his responses to her affection.

She took a step back, giving him some space.

Elijah realised what she was doing and before he could change his mind his hand grasped her wrist and pulled her back towards him.

Hayley's eyes flashed over his wondering what this was.

"You're mine." Elijah found himself yelling in his mind but he remained mute.

They stared at each other breathing in sync.

Suddenly the phone rang.

Elijah and Hayley both froze at the abrupt ring as their attention diverted to the device which buzzed on the table. They looked at each other and then the phone again.

Elijah's grasp loosened around her wrist and he walked over to the phone.


	6. What You Mean To Me

6) What You Mean To Me

Elijah picked up the phone but was met with no caller's voice. He listened to the silence until he heard steady breathing.

"Celeste." He spoke clearly, ending her name with an angered hiss.

Hayley's attention heightened.

"Elijah." Celeste replied alluringly.

Elijah's teeth clenched and he took a breath ready to express his rage though Celeste beat him to it.

"Yes yes, I know you want your siblings back." She spoke patronisingly.

"Take off your shirt." She instructed him.

Elijah's expression grew irritated and confused.

"Celeste..." he spat angrily.

"Look I'm not playing games, well not that kind." She spoke.

"Do as I say and you'll find them." she then added on hearing no reply and the line went dead.

Elijah closed his eyes in order to suppress his anger but then it hit him.

"Hayley could you get me a pen and paper." He spoke hurriedly.

Hayley left sensing the urgency.

Elijah undid the cuffs of his shirt and rolled them up. He discovered names scrawled across his skin. He tugged his ties and swiftly removed his jacket, undoing the buttons of his shirt. More names greeted him.

Hayley hurried back to the office after a pen and paper in her grasp.

She entered the room while Elijah removed his shirt and halted in the middle of the room.

The pen in her grasp fell abruptly and her eyes fluttered with embarrassment as she found her thoughts scrambled into only the image before her. She couldn't help but look and her cheeks flushed. She reached down to pick up the pen and shook her head as if to focus herself once again.

Elijah watched her, amused despite the circumstances, the thought of her and Jackson seemed forgotten in that moment.

"What is happening?" she asked and it was obvious that she was trying to cover her blush and fluttering heart. His heart warmed at her beauty.

"I need you to write these names down, please." He told her and she neared him slowly. Her mind screamed at her for a touch but she tried to remain in control.

"Okay." She almost sighed. She circled him slowly inspecting the names and trying not to become too distracted by the skin on which they were imprinted.

She curled her hair around her ear for better view and her eyes wondered for a second.

Elijah's eyes met hers and they both froze, a strong chemistry erupting between them.

Hayley realised she had been staring slightly too long and so the eye contact broke as she continued to study the names.

"Sabine." She then spoke on reaching the last one.

"Elijah, what is this?"

"It's a devinette." Spoke Marcell from the doorway and Hayley and Elijah both turned to look at him. Hayley stepped back on as she discovered how close she had been standing.

"It's old school." He continued his explanation.

"Kind of a riddle witches use them to teach their kids, solve it and it disappears."

"Why? What's the point?" Hayley asked confused.

"Celeste forced me to make a choice between yourself and my siblings, and now she means to mock that choice, taunting me with a childish game. The longer the game, the more they suffer. To find Klaus and Rebekah, we need to solve this riddle. The solution lies somewhere in these names."

Hayley's eyes lowered on hearing this. He had had to choose between his siblings and her? She hadn't known this and she was surprised. She knew how much his family meant to him and so it was difficult to fathom that he would choose her over them. Did she really mean that much? It was hard for her to believe and the fact that he had done such a think made her feel incredibly sad. She thought about the strain he must have gone through in order to make such a decision, though then Marcell speaking interrupted her thoughts.

"The name next to Sabine Annie LaFleur, she's a witch that was shunned from her coven just over a year ago. Never knew why, but I can find out." Marcell spoke.

"Good, that's a start." Elijah replied.


	7. You Don't Me Nothing At All To Me

**A/N - Sorry about the late update, blame the Secretary State of education . Feel free to review with any ideas you have :) x Thanks for reading :3**

**P.S - Chapter title from song "Say It Right" (Nelly Furtado)**

* * *

><p><span>7) You Don't Mean Nothing At All To Me<span>

Marcel stood in his place for a while as if waiting for Elijah to say something more. His eyes glanced from Elijah to Hayley and Elijah knew this was an attempt to irritate him. Marcel seemed to be noticing things Elijah rather hoped he'd know nothing about. Hayley's safety was paramount to him and if anyone was to exploit his feelings for her, things would certainly not end well.

Hayley watched the tension with confusion her eyes questioning them both but eventually landing on Elijah. She was extremely distracted and still found it difficult hide. Her cheeks grew warm and she forced herself to look away once again though her eyes were drawn back immediately after.

Elijah tilted his head asking him what on earth he was doing with such a little gesture and soon enough Marcel turned and left the room.

Elijah sighed almost forgetting that Hayley was still with him.

He looked at her and her eye lashes fluttered guiltily. A small smile appeared on his face and Hayley could almost feel the blush rise up to her cheeks. He turned around to face her and she tried not to shudder due to the strange static between them.

Hayley's eye lowered as she attempted to hide her face which she was sure now was a few shades redder that usual. It did not help that now all she could see was his flawless skin, the curves, the strains of muscle; perfection.

Elijah watched her, knowing she was looking at him, he couldn't help but smile a little smugly.

"Hayley..." he spoke softly.

Hayley looked up sharply on hearing her name realising how lost she'd become. She shut her eyes to escape the embarrassment and then opened them again only managing to nod.

Elijah smiled while she closed her eyes in the most adorable fashion. His eyes moved to the paper in her grasp.

He waited for her to notice that he was asking for it.

After a few seconds her eyes widened as if her mind finally had begun to work once again.

She held the paper in front of her as if it was a shield.

Elijah took it from her and Hayley turned away to leave before her feelings got the better of her.

Yet as she did she felt his fingers grasp her wrist and tug her back lightly.

She looked up at him asking what he wanted.

Elijah struggled to think of something to say. Of course he didn't want anything, or need anything, only her. He only wanted her to stay.

He opened his mouth to speak and Hayley waited with all the patience she could muster. Her heart thudded trying to remain regular.

She felt her pocket vibrate and Elijah's eyes followed to her cardigan.

Did phones have some sort of dislike towards him?

Hayley slipped the buzzing phone out of her pocket.

_Jackson _read the screen.

Hayley bought the phone closer to her chest. She didn't want to start their previous argument once again. Though then she realised he would find out anyway, what with his vampire perks.

She considered rejecting the call, would that worry them. From what she could make out about Jackson he'd probably turn up at the compound. She decided to pick it up.

Turning away from Elijah she answered the call.

Elijah watched her intently.

"Hayley." Jackson spoke first.

"Hey." Hayley replied trying to shorted his time to speak, she knew Elijah could hear every word.

"Now's not exactly the right time." She spoke.

"Okay. I just wanted to apologise, I thought we could start fresh?" he asked.

"Um, yeah it's okay." Hayley replied nervously wanting to end the conversation, she didn't need to see the brooding look on Elijah's face.

"I'll call you later." She added and cut the phone.

She turned back to Elijah, his face was expressionless.

"Before you say anything..." she spoke firmly trying to again look at his face only.

"I haven't even told you anything yet."

Elijah still felt a twinge every time Jackson came up but after seeing her blushes just while before his heart relaxed a little.

Further yes, he didn't know much about this Jackson at all yet. He'd deal with him later.

"It's fine." Elijah replied.

Hayley cast him a confused look surprised at this transformation of emotion.

"Fine?" Hayley repeated wondering what he meant.

"Does he not care anymore?" Hayley found herself thinking and further wondering why that felt so bad? Did she want him to be jealous? Did she like it?

Hayley shook her head in confusion and brushed of the thought.

"Time to find my siblings." He then announced reaching up to find his shirt like a man on a mission. He walked over to leave the room though then stopped as if he had just remembered something.

He looked at Hayley.

"Stay in the compound." He instructed her.

Hayley rolled her eyes though smiled as she watched him walk out.


	8. Reflections

8) Reflections

Hayley sat on the staircase, her arms around her knees. Today's events flashed in her mind. It was the little things she found herself remembering; the things we don't notice or fully understand until after nostalgia has sunk in. She folded her arms and rested her head on her knees.

At first she thought about Elijah's raw reaction to finding out about Jackson, struggling to work out what that meant. He seemed so very angry, territorial even. Yet he had still saved him from the fire. "What has changed?" thought Hayley and then realised that the only additional information was her strange engagement to Jackson.

"Surely that couldn't bother him that much." Hayley thought and discovered how she seemed to be avoiding the fact that it could.

Her mind flickered to the memory of his fingers reaching up to her hair.

Her eyes closed as if trying to relive the moment.

She remembered the tight grasp around her wrists, the magnetism of his tug.

His face blared into her mind. It had seemed like he was about to speak, to growl almost. So primal and again, so territorial. She was sure for a second that he had been about to announce a claim on her.

Hayley found herself wishing he had.

Her eyes opened abruptly on discovering this desire.

She blinked and unfolded her arms around her knees, looking around as if she had be caught doing something she shouldn't.

"That's enough of that." Hayley scolded herself out loud, about get up...

She paused.

Hayley sat back down and sighed.

She scrunched her eyes shut and tested herself to see what would first enter her mind.

Elijah.

She saw him again, she felt the feeling she had felt when reading the names etched upon his skin.

How long was she to deny this?

Hayley recalled the choice he made between her and his siblings. Her expression grew sad. That was her reason for denial. Her feelings, and his if there were any, could only cause trouble. Yet as much as she tried to remind herself this, the harder it got.

Hayley pulled out her phone hovering over the keys.

Eventually she made the instinctive decision and pressed call.


	9. Choices

9) Choices

The call was accepted but Hayley found she couldn't speak.

She had to do this now, try and sort something out at least.

"Hayley? Is everything okay?" Elijah's voice asked the worry clear in his voice.

"Elijah, I'm fine." Hayley replied reassuringly. She creased her forehead with frustration knowing now this was probably the worst time to call.

"How is the search going? Did you find anything?" she asked, deciding to forget the reason she had called. This was more important.

"We discovered more about Annie LaFleur. Marcel was correct; she was shunned from her coven."

Elijah paused.

"For dark magic." He almost sighed. Hayley knew he was thinking about Celeste.

"What happened to her?" She asked.

"She killed herself." Elijah answered.

"Drowned herself in The Mississippi to be precise, Celeste had clearly tired of the body and was ready to take Sabine's."

"How do you know that?" Hayley asked, taking in the information.

"Because she leapt to her death from the very location Celeste and I had our first kiss." Elijah explained.

"Poetic I guess in a creepy vendetta kind of way" Hayley replied.

"These names, these lives, stolen. Celeste might take revenge. I suppose we have no choice but to see where they take us. Hayley I have to go. I'll call you back." Elijah spoke and it was clear that he was in a hurry.

Hayley's heart thudded.

"Elijah wait." She spoke.

"What is it?" Elijah questioned.

Hayley took a seat for she had been pacing around.

Hayley remained silent for a few seconds.

"Elijah." She spoke and then paused again.

"I'm really sorry that you're going through this. If I had known that Celeste had made you choose who to help..." she began.

"You were going to die in that fire Hayley, along with my brother's child."

He paused.

Hayley opened her mouth to speak but before she could Elijah replied...

"There was no choice." He told her firmly and the phone went dead.

Hayley started at the device in her hand.

She sighed. "Was he disappointed in his choice?" she thought.

Or was he trying to tell her something more.

Hayley sighed again in frustration.

Maybe she needed some time away?


	10. Decision

10) Decision

Hayley paced up and down the landing finding herself under pressure to make a decision.

Being alone in the compound left her with a lot of time to think and her thoughts were starting to disturb her now.

She wasn't as worried about The Mikaelsons, she knew Elijah would find Klaus and Rebekah; she had a strange instinct about it. Elijah would do anything to make his family happy, he would always protect them. Hayley often found this remarkable, the extent of his attempts to piece their broken lives, his undying loyalty. He was indeed noble...

Hayley then shook her head scolding herself for letting her thoughts wonder. She found that as much as she tried she seemed to always end up with him in her mind.

"Maybe I really do need some time away." Hayley sighed.

She had come to New Orleans to find her family and she had, so what on earth was she doing here.

Hayley soothed her baby bump. To keep her child safe was her answer.

But her family would do as much to protect her, wouldn't they? She had helped to break the curse after all. She as the last of her blood line, wolf royalty Jackson had called it and she hadn't really even given them a proper chance yet. What was wrong with her? All her life she'd been searching for this moment and now that she had it, she was letting it go. This wasn't like her. She needed to get to know them at least. She owed it to herself to be with them.

Hayley sighed.

Why was she finding it so difficult to make the decision to move out? Normally if she wanted something, she'd take it. So why wasn't she? What did she want?

She wasn't afraid, that was the last thing on her mind, so what was it?

Finally, once again it clicked.

"Elijah." Her mind flared his face revolving round in circles.

Hayley gripped her fists and scrunched her eyes shut in anger. Had she really loss that much control? Was she really succumbing to the feelings of a teenager? She didn't do teen drama, it was like her motto.

"That's it." Hayley spoke confidently, stopping from pacing.

"You've got to do this." She thought.

"I've got to move to out." She told herself and the decision was made.


	11. Leaving

11) Leaving

Hayley rushed around her bedroom packing her required belongings as fast as she could. The fear of Elijah returning kept her on edge, she had to get out before he saw her. She somehow knew that if he did she's forget all her reasons for leaving and would be back to square one all over again.

Once she was sure she had everything she took a seat on the step of the stairs and pulled out her phone.

It slipped in her palms and she realised they were clammy.

Nonetheless she scrolled down her contact list and selected Jackson's name.

The phone rang and she held it nervously realising she had not planned what to say.

The phone continued to ring and Hayley found herself considering to disconnect.

Just then however the line when through.

"Hayley?" Jackson spoke surprise in his tone.

"Jackson." Hayley answered.

"Hey, is everything okay?" he asked concerned as if reading the murmur in her tone.

"Yeah, everything fine. Elijah's gone to find Klaus and Rebekah, Marcel is with them. I think they'll all be back safe soon."

"Wait, they've left you alone?" Jackson asked.

Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Jackson. I'm never alone. There are strange vampire zombie body guards all over the place." She told him and he chuckled in reply.

Hayley smiled, it was nice to hear some laughter.

"It's good to hear you laugh." Jackson spoke and she could hear the admiration in his tenor.

Her eyes lowered as she realised she hadn't told him why she was calling.

"Jackson?" she asked. "Could you do me a favour?"

"Anything." Jackson replied slightly too fast.

"I need a break, I want to meet my family. I need to. I was thinking..." she began but Jackson answered before she could finish.

"Of moving in with us?" he asked a delight in his voice.

"Yeah." She smiled into the phone.

"Would that be..? she then started to ask.

"Absolutely okay." Jackson finished her sentence.

"When were you thinking?" he then asked her.

"Well..." Hayley replied.

"Now!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Wow, someone's very eager." He teased.

"No it's just." Hayley tried to explain but couldn't think of the words.

"Hayley, it's fine. You don't have to explain anything to me." He told her sincerely.

"I'll come get you." He told her.

Hayley thought about whether that was a good idea but knew that if she tried to demur Jackson would only insist.

"Okay." She agreed eventually and he told her he'd see her soon.

Hayley fiddled with the phone in her hand and bit her lip contemplating on whether she was doing the right thing.

However, her worries eventually subsided as she grew more accustomed to her plans. Once she made a decision, she had a habit of sticking to it and so thinking anything else became rather pointless.

Hayley got up from the staircase and walked back into her bedroom expecting that Jackson would be here soon enough.

She wondered whether she should leave a note or something.

It would be sort of rude just to disappear.

She pulled open a drawer and took out a piece of paper, taking a seat cross legged on her bed.

Her mind was blank.

Who should she write it to? She knew Elijah most well but her feelings for him made things complicated. Next would be Rebekah but how was she supposed to apologise for her capture through paper. That left Klaus.

Hayley imagined him finding the piece of paper and ordering an army of vampires to ransack the Bayou and then shook her head.

"Maybe not." She mused out loud.

"Maybe not what?" A voice asked from the door way and Hayley froze completely for it was not who she was expecting.

Elijah stood at the door way his eyes questioning and concerned.


	12. Imperfect Timing

12) Imperfect Timing

"Rebekah and Klaus?" Hayley asked concerned.

"Rebekah should be out of the country now. I hope. Klaus will never cease his undying thirst for revenge. I will not let her suffer that wrath."

Hayley's eyes lowered for a second on hearing this.

She would miss Rebekah for sure.

"We will all miss her dearly." Elijah spoke and it was clear he was hiding the pain of his little sister's loss. Naturally Hayley had been the first person he'd come to speak to hoping to be healed by her company.

Hayley nodded.

His eyes pooled with a need for her and she realised she couldn't directly look at him.

"She'll be okay, Elijah, it's Rebekah." She smiled meekly and he smiled in return.

"Now I must deal with Niklaus, and I can say now that, that shan't be easy." He sighed, the weight of the concerning for his siblings pulling him down.

Hayley felt the words about her decision to leave fluttering inside her. Then she thought, maybe her absence would allow Elijah to deal with Klaus more easily?

"Elijah," she spoke, now feeling ready to tell him.

They both heard the slam of a door and footsteps downstairs.

Hayley froze somehow knowing it was Jackson.

Elijah step out of her room into the corridor to inspect the source of the sound.

"Elijah!" Hayley called him before he could discover the truth.

_She_ needed to be the one to tell him.

Elijah turned to look at her confused, still unaware of Jackson below.

"Elijah...I" she began to explain but was interrupted.

"Hayley!" a voice called from downstairs and Hayley cursed inside. Of course it was Jackson.

Timing could not have been worse.

Elijah's eyes darted to Hayley and she opened her mouth to speak yet he was not willing to listen.

He zoomed out of the corridor appearing downstairs.

"Damn." Hayley cursed rushing to the balcony to see Elijah and Jackson glaring at each other in the calmest manner they were able to.

"What. May I ask are _you _doing here?" Elijah asked sternly.

Jackson raised his eyebrows surprised that Elijah did not know why here. This made him amused.

"Maybe _you _should ask Hayley?" he spoke and there was a hint of sarcasm. He looked past Elijah looking for Hayley.

Hayley raised her hands to her heading spinning away from the balcony confused to as what to say, or what to do.

"Maybe _you_ should leave." Elijah replied coldly, his posturing tensing, his teeth starting to clench.

Jackson laughed.

"Hayley!" he then called again with confidence. "Are you ready because I don't think we're welcome here." He joked.

Elijah's heart clenched on hearing "we're".

Hayley's heart thudded. She made her way down the stairs so that both their attention was diverted. She felt, if she left them together any longer, something was bound to go wrong.

Elijah's eyes locked onto hers demanding answers and she looked at him apologetically.

Hayley came into better view. Elijah immediately noticed the luggage in her hand and died a little inside, shock plastering onto his face.

"Jackson, can you wait in the car?" she turned to him.

"Sure." He replied walking up to her.

"Give me those," he gestured towards the bags and took them from her.

"See you in a bit." He smiled walking out of the compound, glancing at Elijah just as he left.

Hayley stepped off the steps and walked towards Elijah. He took a step forwards waiting for her to speak.


	13. This Isn't Goodbye

13) This Isn't Goodbye

"Could you explain the meaning of this?" Elijah spoke in his clear authoritative tone.

Hayley's eyes lowered, she looked towards her feet tucking her hair behind her ear.

Eventually she gained the confidence to look at him.

"Why am I nervous?" she asked herself. "I'm never this nervous." She thought.

Elijah watched her, his eyes piercing into hers. He was doing a good job at acting calm. Of course he had deduced what was happening but his heart refused to believe it.

"There must be some mistake." Elijah thought.

"I'm going away for a bit." Hayley replied in as normal as a tone she could.

Elijah felt something stab at him inside.

He looked away from her for a second and then walked up to her.

He had always had the fear of this happening at the back of his mind. Celeste had teased him more than once.

Her words echoed in his head.

"Just you watch Elijah, just you watch." She had warned him.

"Now that the curse has been broken, that girl will be out of your life and with her family before you can even begin to acknowledge your own feeling towards her.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Elijah spoke to Hayley now, brushing away Celeste's threat. His voice was firm, angry even but coarser, as if his throat was dry.

He fiddled with the knot of his tie his teeth clenching slightly.

Hayley observed him, despite his attempts to remain cool, she knew he was nervous. She knew this was bothering him and as much as she tried to disregard it, it was bothering her too.

"Elijah." She spoke almost apologetically.

"I came here to find my family, and I have, I broke the curse and I haven't even met them properly." She explained.

"I need to give them a chance." She spoke softly.

"I'm going to move in with them in the Bayou." She told him.

Elijah remained silent and Hayley grew afraid.

"Jackson and Eve will be there, so you needn't worry." She then found herself saying but soon realised that she certainly should have not mentioned that name.

Elijah's eyes darted to her, glaring.

Hayley cursed inside.

In a second he zoomed up to her. She found herself against the wall, his hands gripping both her arms. She looked up at him surprised, taken back, her eyes searching, questioning him. Her heart thudded wildly as all those feeling began seeping through her.

His eyes flickered to her lips.

Hayley inhaled slightly a desire rising up inside her.

"Don't let me go." She chanted inside. "Don't let me go." She found herself praying...

Elijah's grip loosened.

If he claimed her now, he thought, there would be no way possible for him to let her leave.

He'd need her too much.

He thought about the passionate way in which she had spoken about her family. He had to give her that chance. He couldn't take that away from her.

He took a step back looking away from her, running his fingers through his hair.

Hayley filled up with a disappointment. Why did he have to do this to her?

If he wanted her, why didn't he just take her.

She realised her expression had grown bleak as Elijah turned back to look at her and so she forced herself to wash away this sadness.

She wanted to get out of here now. She felt she couldn't face him and so took a step forwards while still looking at the ground.

However...

Just as Hayley made this move, she felt a hand curl around hers causing her to look up in shock.

Elijah's eyes met hers and they were no longer angry or irritated but soft and slightly sad.

His face leaned closer and Hayley felt his lips press onto the side of her forehead. Her eyes closed with a bliss at this touch and she couldn't help but smile.

He drew back tucking a few loose strands back behind her ear and sighed with some relief.

"I want you back in a week." He warned her almost playfully.

Hayley smiled, her eyes twinkling.

He had to do this do her, didn't he? Make her loose all the hope in the world and think one thing for one second and then fill her up the complete opposite the next.

A horn sounded outside and they both turned to the doorway knowing it was Jackson waiting.

Hayley nodded to Elijah for that was all she could manage. She accepted his condition wholeheartedly.

After a while she stepped out of his hold when he eventually allowed her and then walked towards the exit.

Elijah watched her every move his heart sinking but holding hope.

Hayley turned around to look at him before she stepped outside.

She smiled at him painfully and he returned the expression equally.

Her head then turned back toward the car awaiting her and she was gone.

Elijah pivoted on his feet his whole body sighing, he was missing her already.

He felt hurt but he hadn't lost yet.

The way she had looked at him when he had nearly kissed her gave him hope.

Her heart rate had risen rapidly.

Her eyes had wished for him to oblige.

She had looked disappointed after.

She had wanted him.


	14. When You Let Him Go

**A/N: Title inspired by song Let Her Go - Passenger :)**

* * *

><p><span>14) When You Let Him Go<span>

Hayley unpacked methodically in what was to be her new home for the next week. She robotically stacked her hurriedly folded clothes onto her bed and then arranged them into a rustic wooden chest, all while in deep thought. Her mind drifted to the feel of Elijah's firm hold and then the angsty pain that had followed when his grip had loosened.

Had she made the right decision to leave? She pondered over the question unable to choose a certain yes or no for answer and it bothered her greatly.

She then shook her head as if to shake off the thoughts.

"It's only a week Hayley." She hissed to herself.

"And besides you do want to get to know your family." She remembered and that made her feel more at ease."

"What's only a week?" a voice then suddenly asked and Hayley's eyes darted to the source of this sound.

Jackson walked in, an extra ounce of confidence in his gait, his check shirt rolled up to his elbows. Hayley wondered how many he owned and then her attention was once again diverted to Elijah and how he also had little variety in his attire. She found a smile twitching on her lips as she realised she'd choose a man in a suit any day.

Jackson studied her confused and Hayley awoke from her daydream and realised he was still waiting for a reply. She blinked a little flustered and then remembered to breath.

"Me." She replied clumsily. "I mean, I'm staying for a week." Hayley finally managed to find her words.

"Why the hurry?" Jackson asked on hearing this. He neared her slightly.

"It seems like you're in a rush to leave us already and you literally just got here." He added questioningly.

Hayley nervously walked around to the other side of the bed, curling her hair around her ear and reaching into her bag for some more belongings. She realised how "It's only a week?" must have sounded but of course would never admit her true reasons of feeling this way.

"Umm..." Hayley hummed.

"It's just everything, after Klaus and Rebekah being taken, no where seems safe at the moment." She spoke while fiddling with clothes.

"They're _Originals_ and look what happened to them." Hayley added.

Jackson walked around the bed to an unaware Hayley kneeling by the side of her bed busy in sorting out her things.

He grabbed the item in her hand making her look up and odd tension grew in the air.

Hayley questioned him with her eyes.

"So that's what it is?" Jackson spoke his tone suddenly lower.

"You're worried about safety?" he spoke with some doubt.

"My daughter comes first, Jackson." Hayley replied bluntly grabbing the shirt back from his hands and getting up to her feet.

She then walked past him ready to leave though his hand caught her wrist.

A shiver ran up her spine as she realised it was not Elijah this time and the act seemed misplaced. Elijah did that to her and it felt odd that anyone else would even try.

Jackson immediately realised her discomfort but before he could let go Hayley took back her hand herself. She stared at him waiting for him to speak.

He took a short step forward.

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, you know." Jackson spoke and Hayley was strangely surprised at this.

"Jackson." She spoke as a warning and he immediately took a step back.

"I know I'm sorry." He spoke.

"But I mean. You're family. You're one of us." He attempted to explain.

"You're safe here." He spoke and then left the room before she could speak.

Hayley clambered onto the bed and sighed a sigh of relief.

She then reached for the lamp and the room went dark.

"Safe?" She whispered in thought as she shuffled into the sheets.

_"I will always protect you."_

Elijah's voice then whispered to her as she drifted to sleep.


	15. Dreams & Nightmares

15) Dreams & Nightmares 

Hayley shifted in the middle of the night, tossing and turning until she could take it no longer. The sheets ruffled and then she suddenly grew still, afraid she might wake someone. She whined and grumbled a little kneading her eyes with her balled up fists. The baby bump often made her uncomfortable but she seemed to feel worse tonight and that felt odd. Hayley wasn't really the kind of person to feel homesick. She'd dotted around so much and had trained herself on countless occasions to not look back so why? Why was this different? She sighed deeply unable to find an answer and then finally chose to lay on her back staring into the darkness until her eyes snapped into focus.

"Wasn't this supposed to be home?" she thought confused. Well, this was where her family was?

She reached to a bedside desk for her phone and checked for the time. It was way past midnight, nearly morning. She was about to put back the device though held it in her hand longer. She found herself unconsciously clicking to the contacts page and drawn to one name in particular. **_Elijah_**. Her thumb hovered over the name as she thought about whether he would pick up if she called. "Probably." She thought, and that made her smile, yet she forced herself to put back the phone face down and shuffled back into the covers.

"It'll be better tomorrow." She told herself, reassured that this was just nerves or hormones or something of the sort. She then turned onto her side to face the crescent moon shining outside a little window and then eventually, after deeply sighing, attempted to drift back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Elijah similarly lay as still as a statue, still in his suit, while staring at his ceiling in deep thought. One week, she had agreed on one week and he had let her go willingly so then why did this feel so bad? He closed his eyes and let out a deep and long exhale. "Am I letting myself get too attached?" he considered but the reply that came back did not shock him. "It's too late." He was already infatuated with her, with her every detail that hadn't taken long at all for him to memorise. He saw her now from beneath his eyelids smiling sweetly, laughing genuinely, looking up at him with care. He could almost feel the brush of her fingers, her breath that escaped her lips during their close encounters and that heart, the pattering beat of a heart.<p>

When he opened his eyes he felt a pang of disappointment as he realised he could no longer see her and it pained him greatly and so not wanting to face this reality he screwed his eyes shut once again trying to escape back into his dream. This time, however he saw the exact same setting but with Jackson in his place and his body temperature began to increase. The sight of Jackson curling Hayley's lock of hair behind her ear, brushing her fingers, tugging her wrist and most of all the look of awe towards him in Hayley's expression, made his blood stew with an awful feeling. A feeling he found as much as he tried he could not control.

He was the noble one, the unselfish, self-sacrificing original though the one thing he was finding impossible to give up was her, Hayley.

The mother of his brother's child. The same brother who had just yesterday, stabbed him with an excruciating knife. If anything the situation was complicated.

Elijah stroked his forehead as all these thought made his mind swim.

"One week." He told himself. "She will return." he whispered but Celeste's words still haunted him.

"That girl will be out of your life and with her family before you can even begin to acknowledge your own feeling towards her." He heard her now echoing at the back of his mind.

Thinking of Celeste Elijah's gritted his teeth, as if there wasn't enough on his mind already.

"It's time I dealt with her." He decided firmly and then rose from his bed slipping into the moonlight his expression one to be feared by anyone, for this was a good man going to war...

* * *

><p><strong>AN -**** Thank You for reading! :) Just a quick question for you all! Would you prefer Celeste's Death as the next chapter or would you rather like me to skip that and move onto more Jackson/Hayley and obviously Haylijah?**


	16. Nostalgia

**A/N:****Sorry about the late update, I've had writers block for this story for a while now! Also thank you for your suggestions, I take them all into consideration. :)**

* * *

><p><span>16) Nostalgia<span>

Elijah reached the cemetery the memory of Celeste's betrayal replaying in his mind like a broken record. He found it hard to believe how much she repulsed him, after everything they had been through. She still desired to cause so much pain, so much destruction. What had she become?

He strode forth past the grave stones bathed in moonlight, his body tense, his teeth clenched and his heart clasped with ice.

"She has to die." He almost hissed his eyes dark and angry as he straightened his tie charcoal tie.

"I hope you're not referring to me?" a voice replied teasingly and Elijah's cold look flashed towards the sound, his blood beginning to boil.

He turned a corner and entered the crypt in which he had first met Hayley. The memory of the moment flooded to him and warmed him slightly. Her face had captivated him in an instant of her entering the room; her eyes of a stranger had still somehow felt familiar.

Elijah brushed these thoughts aside before the painful pang of her absence came to him but this did not prove difficult due to whose presence lingered in the candlelight. Soon his heart was frozen once again.

A sinister smile appeared on the woman before him.

"Hello." The rouge lips parted to whisper.

"I knew you'd come." She then added a glint in her eye as she turned to look at him briefly.

The room was lit by several candles burning wildly, flickering and running with wax which spilled on all the ledges and the woman stood surrounded by them paced seductively from one end to the other while turning a knife with her fingers.

"Sabine." Elijah's eyes grew a shade darker, the veins beginning to thicken as she saw her smirk and stop her walk. She turned to face him and damped her lips.

"Call me by my real name." She instructed as if she was annoyed.

"Or are you too afraid?" she then mocked.

"Does it remind you too much of our time together?" she continued circling him before beginning to pace once again.

As she returned to view, Elijah felt a rush of rage rupture through him and his body overtook his thoughts. He did not wish to play games. He rapidly lurched forwards powered by his anger and slammed his past lover on the rough wall behind, his hands gripping her throat and loosening only a little to hear her cry out in pain.

He sneered at her remembering the damaged she had done. Soon this would all be over...

However much to his surprise Celeste threw her head back against the wall and laughed while arching herself towards him.

"I see you haven't changed." she spoke alluringly her voice low and slow.

Elijah's fangs bared, his eyes reddening just and the sound of her, though then her hand shot out landing on his chest, feeling his heart beat and he was forced to sink back to a memory, her memory.

"Celeste." He breathed his temperature growing and his mind grew more deluded.

Celeste's ran a hand down his chest and her mouth swum to his ear.

"That's better." She whispered stroking the lapel of his ever-perfect suit.

A strange sensation grew in Elijah's head as moments flashed within his mind. He felt as if he was being cursed all over again but then nostalgia flooded the air and the flashes of his old lover shook him. He saw her, he saw them, playing like film, each memory dripping link ink, forming in his mind.

Eventually his eyes opened but his head hung heavy.

"Could you really do it?" Celeste spoke cupping his face as he grew more and more delirious.

"Could you really kill me all over again?" she asked, replaying her own death in his mind and her voice began to sound like her own.

Elijah fought to gain control of his own mind pushing away from the woman before him.

"You loved me." She spoke as if thinking of the time herself, her voice distant and full of longing.

Elijah heard the word loved and something clicked inside him.

Loved, exactly, it was past tense.

"Hayley." He thought and the memory of her reminded him of the reason he had come here. The present fought to outweigh the past and the spell shuddered, its binds weakening and he in turn regained his strength and purpose.

"Do you really think a couple of words could make me forget what pain you have caused to my family?" Elijah growled his hand reaching her throat once again and gripping firmly so that his nails made her cry out. He lifted her body of the ground, Celeste's eyes widening as her airways closed.

Her ragdoll of a frame struggled, beginning to kick, desperately trying to fight Elijah's restraint and Elijah knew this was it. It was time but...

Then a sound made his entire world freeze.

A scream.

"Hayley?" Elijah called out loud recognising the frequency immediately and letting Celeste fall to the ground in the process.

She coughed and spluttered a little, huffing and regaining her confident stance.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble." She then spoke looking out towards the bayou.

The ice around Elijah's heart melted within an instant as worry began to flow in place.

Celeste watched him amused as he disappeared into the night.

"Always have a backup plan." She whispered.


	17. Ce n'est pas fini

17) Ce n'est pas fini.

In a shot Elijah was at the bayou his heart thudding in fear that the past was once again repeating itself. Hearing Hayley's tone that night he had saved her from the fire had been terrifying and still haunted him to this day. Her voice had been firm and strong but he had read right through that little facade, recognising the hitch in her breath, the irregularity of her breathing.

He ran through the trees now forcing himself to remember from where the sound had come.

"Hayley." He whispered his heart punching his rib cage as a waterfall of doubt showered him.

"Hayley!" He called loudly desperately wanting to hear a reply thought he heard nothing nor caught her sent or sight.

* * *

><p>Hayley jolted awake and she could have sworn someone had called her name. "Maybe it was a dream." She thought but her instincts spoke otherwise and so she yanked the bed sheets aside and stepped of the bed peering into the darkness. She heard only steady breaths. All were still asleep but what about outside?<p>

* * *

><p>Elijah spun around helplessly his hands swinging at his sides and then ran a hand through his hair.<p>

"I should never have let her go." He whispered wanting to be with her desperately, needing to make sure she was safe.

"Too right." A voice then answered and Elijah's eyes narrowed to look at who had come.

His eyes widened and then for a second the world froze as he struggled to make out the figure he hadn't seen for so very long.

Celeste walked out from among the trees, leaves brushing against her plain white gown as she emerged step by step. She was in her original body, her first form. Her hips swaying with the same gait as Sabine's had only just before yet her hair sat upon her head surrounded by small sausage curls and her face...her face, was so familiar yet unfamiliar all at the same time.

"I guess you prefer this body." She then spoke looking down at herself.

Elijah's teeth clenched, it was her, the woman he had loved so dearly but the second she spoke he only remembered her crimes. This wasn't the girl he had cared for; she was not pure nor innocent.

"I have had enough of your games." He hissed.

"Where is Hayley?" he growled.

"Hayley, Hayley, Hayley." Celeste mimicked.

"You never change Elijah. Still falling as hard and stupidly deep, still making the same mistakes, the wrong choices."

Elijah opened his mouth to speak though Celeste approached and pushed a finger on his lip. He closed his eyes as a shot of nostalgia hit him.

"Hayley." He spoke focusing on where his heart now truly lied.

"Ugh." Celeste huffed. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" she then teased circling him.

"Hayley isn't here." She hissed into his ear.

"She never was." She breathed.

"You're losing your touch with reality Elijah." She then warned pushing him against a tree.

Elijah's mind jogged. This was trick, all a trick. She'd only made him think Hayley was here, but why?

"It's quite fun being the dominant one." Celeste then breathed speaking casually as Elijah realised this was solely for her pleasure, her mind games.

He felt a sudden stab of weakness once again similar to when she had kissed him to disarm him before.

"Had she poisoned her touch?" he thought as her spell hit him and he once again began to lose control. His body leaned back against the tree for support as the delusions began once again; though they were more drunk that painful.

"Now I understand why you liked it so much." She spoke and her fingers slid over his shoulders through under the lapels of his jacket.

* * *

><p>Hayley trudged outside with a flashlight a confused expression upon her face as she browsed the edge of the bayou. She was sure she had heard someone and probably wouldn't be able to sleep until she found out whom.<p>

"I'm probably just being paranoid." Hayley muttered to herself while wrapping her jacket around her, though still her heart seemed to disagree. She walked ahead glimpsing something white among the trees and then quickened her pace before stilling and hiding against a tree. She then slowly peered from behind it grimly surprised with what she saw.

* * *

><p>Celeste suddenly pulled forwards pressing her lips upon Elijah's so that they crushed against each, her hands running up into his hair and tugging at the locks.<p>

* * *

><p>Hayley's heart fluttered with an awful feeling as she tried to stomach what she had just seen. She returned to the support of her tree and leaned against its trunk catching her breath while closing her eyes and trying to control the horrid churning of her stomach.<p>

She immediately wished to get away from it all and forget everything that had happened as for some reason it was proving too painful for her to accept. And so Hayley grit her teeth angrily and forced herself walk away despite wanting to rush into the clearing and demand some sort of explanation.

"It's none of my business." Hayley told herself casually but her heart clenched horribly. She remembered how he had spoken to her in the cabin when he was sick. She remembered his memory of her.

"How is she back like that anyway?" Hayley the wondered remembering seeing the face she had only seen in visions and pictures, very much alive.

"Pretty damn alive." Hayley muttered folding her arms and reaching her room.

* * *

><p>Unknown to Hayley just after she had witnessed the unrequited lip lock Elijah had roughly gripped Celeste's upper arms and yanked her away apart disgusted by the act in every way.<p>

"You are mistaken..." He had breathed huskily his eyes pooling into a dark haze as his lips had turned into a grim line. His hand then had reached out to Celeste's waist twisting her, crashing her onto the tree so that it was she who now leaned upon it.

"If you thought that would work." He finished his sentence wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

Celeste looked at him her eyes trying to hide their worry. This wasn't part of her plan.

"Did you really think that striding here; in this body and forcing me to reminisce about the past would change anything?" He spat and then moved his suit aside to reach for a concealed object which glinted in the moonlight.

Celeste's eyes widened by the sight of her own dagger which she realised Elijah must have swiped before leaving.

"By doing so your true form has only become clearer." He hissed leaning towards her and stroking the side of her face with the back of the blade.

"Mon cheri, non. Tout est possible. Ce n'est pas fini." Celeste cried knowing the end was near. Her face displayed fear and pain, her eyes glistening in the light.

Elijah drew closer to her, his free hand cupping her head near the nape of her neck.

"Désolé." Elijah whispered in a hoarse tone before finally plunging the dagger into her heart.


End file.
